


NSFW Alphabet - Boyd "Bible" Swan

by warmommy



Series: Fury 2014 NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Boyd "Bible" Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Things get lighter, sweeter. He talks to you a lot, checks often to make sure you’re okay. It’s almost like a little cuddly hangout, except you’re both naked and his cum is slowly running down your leg.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Boyd values his mental characteristics over his physical traits. But, oh my god, please, tits. He loves your tits.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

On. Your. Tongue. He didn’t even know that was a  _thing_  until he met you and got comfortable enough to start having sex with you. He’s learned a lot, but he would get down on his knees and beg to see his cum on your tongue, even just one more time.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  


He makes you wear skirts and dresses so he can play with your pussy at will, wherever you are. He’s not in the slightest bit concerned with being caught. Your pussy is his, and he’s going to go after it as often and as much as he wants.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Absolutely none before you, at all. He was a virgin, you’re his first. Over time, though, he’s learned everything there is to know about pleasing  _you_. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Boyd loves to laugh. For him, it signifies the deep connection between you that cannot be broken. It just can’t be, it’d kill him. He’s so in love that, amidst all the heat and shivers of pleasure, it’s easy to share a laugh with you when something silly happens.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Listen, he spent over three years feeling fucking gross. He was covered in exhaust fumes and soot and dirt and mud and spit and blood and every other imaginable horrible thing. He pissed in ammo cans, for fuck’s sake. Now that he’s home, he never wants to feel like that again. He’s extremely well-groomed.

Plus there’s also shower sex.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Always. No matter how rough or possessive he may occasionally be, he’s in love. Intimacy is not something he would ever deny himself, let alone his wife.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn’t even jack off alone. He has you there, providing live entertainment. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Honestly? If he had to choose one or have one to point out, he’s incredibly turned on when you’re pregnant. Everything about your body does it for him, just a thousand times more so. He calls it caveman instincts, how it appeals to him on a visual level because that’s  _his_  baby, you’re  _his_. There’s nothing sexier to Boyd than making you the mother of his children. It just fucking drives him wild.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

BED

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Aside from everything else, being wanted and pursued by you. 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He particularly hates anything to do with fire, including candle wax. Fire still terrifies him, and it’s not sexy at all to him.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies are a necessary part of daily living. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

No, honestly not. Things have to be talked about and added slowly.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Two quickies and one long session is the usual. Morning, lunch, and then that night, in order.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Don’t make him blush.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Teasing makes him feel awkward, so it’s best avoided. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not loud, but he wants  _you_ to be loud. He’ll fuck the hell out of you to get you to scream.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Boyd is afraid to tell you about 95% of what he did in Europe and North Africa. He’s afraid you wouldn’t love him anymore, that you’d think he was a monster for the things he did, let happen, the things he said. He carries a lot of shame for all that, but he feels better about it over time, because nothing revealed so far has affected how you love and take care of him.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

The flip can really switch at any given moment.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Boyd  _hates_  to fall asleep alone. When he knows you’re good and sleepy, he’ll shut his eyes and drift off beside you.


End file.
